All Comes Crashing Down
by Evil Falcon of Doom
Summary: If you like Mary Sue fics, then don't read. This story is going to follow along what most the fics here do. Some OC enters The LBs' world, thinks they're gonna find true love with one or all the boys cause they're the hurt snow flake that save them, ect. Just the boys in this fic are going to react most likely how they would in such a situation towards such an OC.
1. All Comes Crashing Down

_Beta read by Ranranami_

 **All Comes Crashing Down**

 **The Sue**

I'm driving along, heading to Santa Cruz in California...the place 'The Lost Boys' was filmed! Who wouldn't be excited? It's summer vacation, and I'm meeting my friends there. We've planned this all year, and my parents even got me a car. It's just a plain old one, boring, not even a nice color. It's brown. A brown Toyota...that's like...not even a real car.

Now, me? I'm just too plain. To go along with the car. My chocolate-covered hair has a slight wave to it that curls down at the ends to frame my heart-shaped face, and in the sun it shines with natural red highlights. My lips are full, but just not as full as I'd like. I'm pail, cause I don't go out too much. Sadly, my eyes are a regular old boring shade of hazel.

I'm wearing a tight light grey t-shirt that reads: 'I only Date Vampires', and a pair of tight hip-hugging jeans, just low enough to show off my waistline and belly button. At least I've got a decent figure.

My name is Lenore Crystal Autumn. I prefer to be called Autumn. I hate my first name...it's so weird. I can't believe my parents named me that!

My parents are just clueless. Maybe they mean well, but they're just...so...oblivious...they just don't understand. They're mean. They don't like me to go anywhere, always want me back by ten, and I can't even go over to a friend's house unless they know. They're so controlling, and it's a miracle I was even able to convince them to let me go on this trip in the dumb car they bought me.

 **Welcome to Wonderland**

I knew something was up when I pulled into the gas station to fill up. I passed the 'Welcome to Santa Carla' sign, and as much as that excited me...I knew it couldn't be real. It wasn't a real billboard, it was only in the movie.

"Um, hey...where am I? I'm a little lost," I ask the store clerk, putting my my best meek little girl face I can muster. It lights up when he says Santa Carla. I'm sure I must have confused him, because he gives me the strangest look at my excitement.

Somehow, some way, I've actually entered the world of the Lost Boys! Oh, this is so great! Maybe I can change what happens to them? But...how? How do I save my favorite group of vampires, and will one of them fall for me? Maybe...all of them? I'm sure I can help...and warn them about Star and Michael. I make a sour face, just thinking about those two; I hate them. They caused the boy's deaths, and the boys need to know they're going to be betrayed.

I wonder what part of the movie I've entered. I'm guessing it's before their deaths, but is it the very beginning? The middle? Maybe just right before they get offed? I ponder this as I giddily hop into my car. I have the chance no one else has; I can save the boys, get rid of Mike and Star, and me and the others can live happily ever after. Just...how do I approach them? I'm not stupid. I know they kill to survive, and they're probably pretty protective of their little secret.

 **The Boys**

The boardwalk is just like in the movie: full of people and laughing kids running around everywhere. I take it all in. This is better than just seeing it in Santa Cruz, cause this is actually Santa Carla. There's no doubt. Everything that mentions the city has the words scrawled on it.

I look over to the beach. No show tonight. So it must be before or right after the moment Mike sees Star. I keep walking along, and then my breath catches in my chest. I can see them by the railing in front of the sun shop, just...hanging out on their bikes. They don't look like they're talking too much...and then it happens. They notice me. We watch each other. Paul seems to turn his head sideways with a funny expression on his face, and I giggle.

I take in a deep breath and start to head towards them. I'm not sure where I'll even begin, but I know I'll have too soon, before it's too late.


	2. Pinch Me I'm Dreaming

_Beta read by_ _Ranranami_

 **Pinch Me I'm Dreaming**

 **David PoV**

::Hey, there's a chick staring at us.:: Paul taps my shoulder, making me look at him as he nods in the direction of the chick in question.

At this point, we all look to see that there is certainly some strange girl gawking in what I can only describe as 'awe' at us. Funny, most give us a glance and keep going, not wanting to get the attention of an apparent gang; others that have an idea of what we might be simply won't come our way, and avoid crossing our paths. This girl was doing neither.

I watch as she starts to giggle. Great. We amuse her. My irritation passes quickly, as in turn I'm also amused, because on this weird girl's shirt are scrawled the words: 'I Date Only Vampires'. Somehow this seems like an invitation to her, and the girl starts walking towards us. Bold, one could say she has guts, but I'm going to err on the side that she's just fairly stupid.

::Okay, did you guys see what she's wearing, or am I high? Or... Is she high? Cause here she comes...:: Marko says, a little surprised.

::We noticed.:: Everyone responds.

"Hi, I'm Autumn." The girl's voice is soft, but very clear, and easily heard.

"And we should know this...why?" I ask, looking at her with the 'who the fuck are you, and why are you this close to us' look.

"Uh, I..." The girl glances around. She's nervous now. Good. She should be.

Then words come out of her mouth that none of us ever expected to spew forth from a mortal. Not to us, anyway.

"I know what you are, and I want to help you. You guys are in danger," she says almost cryptically.

I lean over, " Danger, now?" I smirk. "So, how do you know about us and this 'danger'?"

"I can tell you everything, but it may take awhile," the girl says.

"Oh?" I glance back at the boys, and they shrug. "Ever rode on the back of a bike?"

"Yes!" The girl answers a little too loudly, and a little too quickly. "I've actually been on one. My dad showed me how."

Okay, that got us all chuckling. There's no way this girl has been on a bike. "Let me guess: you're a natural at it, and can just start one right now if you hop on it?" This I had to see.

"Alright then. Start mine up." I get off and step back to watch her hop on. I grin. I stuck it in neutral. Of course I'm not about to tell her that, but I'm also not about to let this girl wreck my bike (if she doesn't kill the engine right off the bat.)

We all watch as the girl fiddles around with the key. She might have been shown something, but it's obvious she's no Evil Kenevil.

"Woohoo!" She shouts when the bike comes to life.

I tap my finger on the clutch. "What gear is it in?"

"...1st?" She hasn't even thought about the damned gears...

"If it was in 1st, my bike would have either shut off or you and it would be on the ground." I toss my cig out into the sand. It's used up, and it wouldn't make sense to ride with it in my mouth.

"Off." I say, and the girl does so. Good. At least she can follow instructions. I get on, kick the stand, and put the bike into 1st. "Autumn," I hold my hand out to pull her up. Star is back at the cave playing with Michael, so I have the seat to spare. "Now, wrap your warms around me." When she has a tight enough grip, I continue, "move with me. When I lean, you lean; if you decide to be stupid, I'm not going down with you. I'll let your ass get tossed; understood?" When I feel the nod, I rev up the bike and take off as I hear the others ready theirs.

 **Enter the Cave**

The girl seems too much in awe about the cave. I kinda want to gag at her extreme reactions.

::So, why haven't we fed on her? Or maybe make her Star's first?:: Marko questions me, and I shrug.

::Aren't you at least a little curious about what this supposed danger is?:: I chuckle and take a seat in the old wheelchair: my favorite spot, cause I can get Marko to wheel me around.

"So, what is this danger again? We have all night," I then notice the look she has, or more accurately, the look she's giving Star and Michael who are talking to each other on the bad.

Michael is oblivious and trying to make casual conversation, while Star sometimes turns to give the girl a sad look, knowing that no one leaves the cave alive once they're brought in. Michael seems just a little confused by Star's behavior. The girl, Autumn, well...if looks could kill, Michael and Star would be ashes.

"What do you have against them?" I ask quietly. I don't want them to hear this conversation.

"They're going to kill you," she says quietly.

This got all of our attention, and now Autumn is under the full scrutiny of The Lost Boys.

"How and why?" I ask simply, keeping it short.

"Okay...let me start from the beginning. Tell you how I know..." The girl takes a deep breath and starts to describe a movie...about us.


	3. Initiation of a Sue

_Beta read by_ _Ranranami_

 **Initiation of a Sue**

 **David PoV**

I lean over, looking towards Marko. He comes close to lean down as I whisper to him, "get the bottle."

Marko hesitates, and looks shocked. I haven't seen him hesitate about any of my orders in years, but his reaction is understandable. ::You can't be serious?:: Marko voices his protest within my mind, causing me to wince at the sheer force of it.

::I am, but before you start freaking out: listen. Empty it, fill it with wine, and she won't know the difference.:: I nod to him, not giving away any hint of the inner conversation we've just had, as I take a glance at our new-found 'savior', Autumn.

The girl sits there with a pleased smile plastered on her face and a knowing look in her eyes. She's completely aware of what I'm doing...or so she thinks. I took in everything she'd said earlier. It was insane, but I couldn't find any lie in it. I even scanned her mind. There's also the facts she knew before now, about the guard we killed, that idiot Surf Nazi and his girl...she knows about them. She knows about what we did to Michael, too, and how.

Now she sits there across from me, pretty as she pleases, thinking I'd actually want her as one of us. Based on her information? Her help? She really knows nothing of our kind. I grin at her, and she grins back. She thinks we're sharing a secret little laugh together. She just doesn't get it. You don't choose us. We choose you, and she already decided she's worthy to be one of us.

::So, what are we going to do with her?:: Paul's voice chimes into my mind. ::And man, drop something in the drink. I got some mickies...::

::Do I want to know why you have mickies, Paul?:: I have an idea, but sometimes some things just really aren't worth knowing. ::She's nuts. We're going to play into that. She's so convinced of how valuable she it to us that she thinks she'd make a perfect member of our group.::

Marko returns. Paul runs over and throws an arm over his shoulder, blocking the girl's view for a second, and I know that's the moment when Paul drugs the wine. Marko hands me the bottle, and I pretend to sip it. There's no way I'm going to down whatever kind of Micky he put in the damn thing.

"Drink some of this. Be one of us." I hold the bottle out to her, in the same fashion I did to Michael...and the girl looks like she's either going to melt or rape my leg. I'm not sure which she wants to do first.

I lean back and clap when she drinks, keeping up the ruse. Michael and Star are bot watching; Star in her sad fashion and Michael just unsure. But I do notice one thing: Michael is annoyed, very annoyed. And my eyes go from him to what he's looking at: Autumn, who keeps flashing him and Star dirty looks.

::This is going to turn into a conflict real quick.:: Dwayne has been watching the exchange of looks between Michael, Star, and Autumn. ::Is she worth turning for the problems she's going to cause with those two? And speaking of them, what are we going to do about them?::

::The wine's just wine, and it's drugged, so we're safe from that kind of conflict. I'm not going to turn her. I've had my fill of the insane, and I've never felt so much hate coming off of a mortal; especially for the people she thinks are movie characters.:: I look over, watching the girl. She's looking a bit too sleepy now, the drugs are taking effect quickly. I can feel Dwayne's relief, now that he's been assured we won't have to deal with another problem.

 **Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds**

"Lucy in the skyyyyy...With...Diamondssss!" Paul nearly screams out, sipping from a bottle of ale.

"Luuuccyyy in the...Ssskkkyyy with diamonds!"

"Yes. We heard you, Paul." Marko plugged his ears after the first two lines.

"And rocking horse...Peeeeeopleeeee!" Paul continues. "Ouch!" Something hits him, and he nearly falls of the edge of the fountain.

"Cut it out, you're giving everyone a headache." Michael stands just outside of Star's little sanctuary.

"A book?" Paul stares at the book that just smacked him in the head. "Of Mice and Men?"

Michael shrugs. "It was the only thing I found to shut you up." He then laughs and ducks the book when it's thrown back at him, and dives back in to sit with Star...he's spending too much time with her.

"She's out," Marko pokes Autumn with a stick.

"I gave her a few mickies, she's not gonna wake up for a looooong time," Paul starts snickering.

"How many you give her?" I ask, watching Marko poke her.

"Five," Paul cackles.

"What the hell?" Michael is now staring at the girl. "You're crazy! Won't that kill her? Wait...did you do that shit to me?!" He's looking a tad angry now, and maybe just a little weary.

"Nah, you got drunk, Michael. No mickies involved. We kept Paul away. She won't die, but she's going to be very sick." I suddenly grin as the thought hits me. Is she dumb enough to think she's turning instead of hungover and coming off of drugs?


	4. Confronting the Sue

**Confronting the Sue**

 **Mike PoV**

I don't know what this girls problem is, but I'm getting tired of the hateful looks she keeps sending me and Star, I don't even know her, hell I just moved here a few days ago and already making enemies it seems. I turn towards Star. " You know her?"

" No." Star shakes her head just as confused now. " Never seen her with them either."

" Great." I huff out in frustration, but I wasn't going to put up with hate glances, bad enough David gives me these weird looks that I really hope are just him trying to fuck with me. Still there was something odd about the four guys, they're close, very close, that's obvious.

I get up and step on out from behind the moth eaten curtain the bed's behind and take a look around. The Boys had disappeared an hour before sun up and only that strange girl remained sitting on the fountains edge. I walk over, just to try and make small talk, maybe figure out what the hell I did to piss her off. " Hey, Autumn right? I'm Michael.." I smile, but that smile disappears when she looks at me with this look of pure hate.

" I know who you are." Autumn says as if she thought I was the lowest thing on earth and probably to her, I am.

" Okay, really? I don't know you, you don't know me, what the hell is your problem with me and Star?" Not that I cared, but I mean it'd be nice to know what the hell I did to piss her off when I never met her.

Autumn stands up and sneers at me. " Cause I can see right through you, you don't care about the boys like I do, you're just some guy chasing after that." She points towards Star. " And you're going to do nothing but betray them!" The girl stomps her foot and walks away from me and outside the cave.

What the hell was all I could think, this girls been here only a few hours and thinks she knows everything about me or Star and seems, well like she's got some weird possessive psycho ex girl friend thing going with the boys... All four of them. That was really what was most freaky about this girl, the girl was being stalker creepy not on one, but she seemed to be all weird for all four, I'd think she was an ex, but the thought that they are all her EXs at the same time was way to creepy and gross for words, though whore did come to mind.

I have never had anyone just hate me like this before, and to hate me on first sight, it didn't make sense at all. I was going to have to ask David about his groupie, David didn't seem to fond of her if that look he gave her earlier when her back was to him was any clue. I thought the looks David gave me were bad, actually they are, cause I don't swing that way. I shudder at the thought, but I guess Davids looking at me like that was better than that cold, hard evil stare he gave autumn. I have a feeling something bad was going to happen and I gotten myself into more shit than I can handle.

I grab my jacket and slip it on, ready to leave, hopefully to get home before my mom was up, when I herd an ear splitting noise of grinding metal against rock in the cave. " What the hell?!" I cover my ears, somewhere in the cave I herd laughter, it sounded like Marko. " Very funny Marko!" I screamed out, just to get another dirty look from Autumn, who seemed to decide she like Star and Laddie would be hanging here.

 **Sue PoV**

I watched Michael leave, good riddance, we didn't need him here, especially him begin a jerk screaming at Marko like that. I look over to Star who was passed out already and frown, she needed to be gone too, like Michael. Both traitors, I wonder if David would let them be my first kill? I felt a little giddy at the idea of being able to remove these two back stabbing jerks, they didn't deserve to be one of us. One of us, I sooo love saying that. I giggle with the thought, this was like a dream come true, I'm with my favorite vamps and I Am. One. Of. Them! David gave me his blood and soon I'll be young forever and have them to myself.

I couldn't sleep, my mind was just racing, thinking of the fun, the future we're going to have, which one will I be a mate with? David? Yea he's obvious choice, the leader. Maybe Dwayne, he's good looking, great body, sexy and I bet he's really smart too. Paul, he's fun, bet times would be wild with him. Now Marko, I like his eyes, I bet he knows how to treat a woman. Oh I can't decide, maybe I can have them all ass my maybe!

 **David PoV**

I make a gagging motion from our roost, causing Marko to laugh who just now flies up from his work fixing that little tunnel of ours. We should have thought of that decades ago as being a possible problem. :: Got it all set?::

:: Locked and bolted. Our stalker friend wont be getting down here to try and rape my face while we sleep.:: Marko starts laughing.

:: That and it'll keep Michael's little brother out, if it comes to that.:: I say, thinking on what the girl said.

:: Even if they do get in here somehow, they won't be able to climb up and stake me.:: Marko growled low. :: We could just kill him and that'll solve our problems.::

:: Michael would be very pissed off, I don't want to be spending several decades waiting for him to forgive it, sides Max is in the way, we can't do much with Max wanting in their mothers pants. We'll just have to figure out how to get Michael to come with us when he pulls his no show act.::

:: Fine, but how long are we going to string that girl along? Her thoughts are making me nauseated.:: Marko grumbled in my mind.

:: You and me both, she thinks she has the damned say in who we're with.:: I was ticked, I didn't like some mortal assuming they have a choice, that they pick _US_ , not the other way around.

:: She'll be mad disappointed if she finds out you really do want Mikey and not in a lets be pals way or that you're not forced to accept him and think Mikey's just as worthless as she does.:: Marko laughs at me. :: I'm cool with him being one of us, but you seem pretty attracted to him and you don't usually go after males.::

:: That's another thing she piss's me off about, she wants to decide why they're here, not that it was _MY_ choice or our decision to have them join. She doesn't have the fucking facts straight.:: I give Marko a push. :: We've all fucked each other before, so what difference does it make that Michael's male?:: I was tired, it took a lot to force ourselves to remain awake at sun up.

:: Well, he's straight, you're going to have... ooooohhh, that's why. :: Marko puts his hand up to his mouth, covering it.

:: Yes, that's why.:: I smirked and closed my eyes letting the day take my thoughts away.


	5. Heart to Heart

**Heart to Heart**

 **Marko PoV**

My eyes would follow Mikey, I didn't care, I wasn't going to play human, I wanted to unsettle Mikey, but only cause the guys reactions were so different. This guy was, no _IS_ a jock through and through, maybe a little on the dumb side, but that can be fixed with time, sides the duller guys were fun to mess with; at the point he's smart enough to know he's in a bad situation, but to dumb to really do anything about it himself.

" Why are you looking at me like that?" Mikey finally spoke, yes I was able to get him creeped out enough to talk.

" Cause I can." I had my hand against my mouth, wasn't a voluntary action, but I didn't give a shit if it was a giveaway. sometimes I caught myself biting my thumb.

" You're a freak you know that?" Mikey says then laughs nervously.

" You're here with me, what does that make you?" I grin, tough guy, but I know you know something's up Mikey.

" I guess insane." Mikey just huffs out and relaxes back against a pillar.

I can sense he's a bit unnerved by my unblinking stare, oh yes I want him a little unnerved, least he's smarter than that Autumn chick who acts like it's just a game, which it is, but not one she should be thinking I'm being funny and cute. Mickey has good survival instincts, just to bad for him, he's not the most brightest on how to deal with something that sets off warning bells in his head.

" Yes, yes you are.. Hey." I step closer to Mikey, oh Davids going to kill me for this, but this was to good to pass up, sides damned jock's hard to get a rise out of with intimidation and being able to read the fear in his mind wasn't enough, I wanted him to show a reaction, not hide it. " You know?" I wait for a response, I wanted him to question, to want to know.

" Know what?" Mikey took the bait, but how could he resist it? Though the damned fear in the back of his mind had disappeared at this, oh well, not like I really want him afraid of me, just want a reaction outta him.

I lean in. " Ever been with a guy?" I grin watching the confusion on his face.

" What? " Mikey answers, wearily, not to surprised he's slow to catch the meaning.

" Like did it with a guy." I held one hand in the Okay sign and slid a finger in and out through the hole and laugh when I score victory.

" What, Eeww, no!" Mike bursts out, fear crossed the jocks face, okay, My ass looking at him like my next victim he could control his reaction, but the thought of guy on guy makes him freak out a little? I glower, seriously, guys got balls enough to slug David, to be confrontational, but the moment another guy wants to pork him, he's ready to run. " That bothers you?" I snicker and glance about, I caught Davids eyes on me, David did NOT look happy, oh well.

" No, yes, uh, I don't know. I just, I... " Mikey was starting to blabber, not able to respond to that question without it hurting his brain to think for a proper response.

" You can tell me, I wont care." I shrug, it was the truth, I'm just making him squirm for my own amusement. " Sides I'm not the one that wants to pork you."

" I, I, I... Look, I have nothing against that, uh stuff, but I'm straight, very much a woman's man, you know what I mean right?" Mikey says a bit imploring. " Really, any of you like that, it's cool, I only want to be with Star or I'm strictly TnA." Mike actually looked a little green, oh wow, the thought of male on male really was making him sick.

" What about a guy with TnA?" I smirk, yea there wasn't a bi-curious thought in this guys mind, he really never considered guy on guy and the way David looked at him creeped him out big time.

" Guys don't have TnA and if one did, he'd be fugly." Mikey makes a face.

:: Marko! I'm fucking going to skin your ass for that!:: David was angry, but I knew it was mostly puff and bluff.

:: Just having a little fun, and now you know.:: I laugh mentally at him. :: The thought of you and him together will make him sick, seriously, and yea, he's grossed out! And I'm pretty sure he has an idea you're the one who wants to pork him.::

:: Shut up you little prick!:: David was riled up.

Double score for me.

I look back over to the the guys, Paul and Dwayne were looking between us, the mental conversation hadn't gone unnoticed and Paul gives me two thumbs up.

A look at Autumn said she was clueless, she was smirking, she probably thought I was tormenting Mikey out of some dislike of him. I shook my head, really, mortals can be dumb ass's, assuming shit all the time.

 **Punctual Train**

 **David PoV**

Michael's initiation was still ongoing, the girl Autumn had taken the fun out of it some, cause we knew what was going to happen, making it a little less needed, but had to go through the motions, even if I know Michael's going to follow through... Autumn, well I didn't even care, this will be no test to her, she has every confidence in what she thinks she is, how can you fucking test someone that knows what's going to happen and will just think it's a game?

:: Wish we could skip this, it's not going to be the same, she's going to just follow us without so much a care and we know Michael's not gonna pussy out on us.:: Dwayne spoke in my head, sounding disappointed.

:: Yea, I know, it blows, but we'll have to deal. :: I shake my head and go over our little game with them, autumn kept giving Michael smug knowing looks.

Autumn had no idea she's just a laughing stock to us, cause we can't even test her even if we wanted her due to her damned ass already knowing what's going on and being to damned full of herself to get that, I don't want to see someone to damned retarded that they don't get the danger, I want someone to _FOLLOW_ me despite the danger.

:: Lets turn this around, bet you $10 bucks she's going to be all gloating over Mikey cause he freaks!:: Marko blurts.

:: It's to high a possibility, I'm going to go with, she's going to mock him cause he freaks out when he falls.:: I was all for a bet, least we can get something out of this.

:: My moneys with Marko.:: Dwayne glances over at autumn who grins back at him.

:: She wants you, she needs you, let her blow you.:: Paul cackles.

:: Fuck off, If she wants to suck me off, I'm game, hey that gives me an idea, we can draw straws to see which one of us fucks her, then the looser can keep from killing her.:: Dwayne smirks, he didn't often throw out ideas, but I was liking this one.

:: Okay, fine, but first, we jump down the bridge, Paul, where's your bet?:: I glance to Paul who drops down to hang on the bridge, coarse we been talking the whole time of our mental conversation to Michael, since Autumn just remained quiet and smug looking at Michael.

:: I'll just side with you, since Dwayne's siding with Marko, She's gonna mock Mikey."

 **And the Winner is**

Fuck, stale mate, she actually wasn't that childish to mock or gloat, but she gave Michael a smug satisfied look when Michael woke up.

" Are we going to drop sleeping beauty at home? " Marko asks.

" We could just drop him back at the cave." Paul stands against the ravines wall, looking bored now.

" He has a family, unfortunately and him disappearing even a day will cause issues, well for him and maybe to an extent us and I'm not dealing with the kind of issues that can cause with Max." I could see autumn nodding out of the corner of my eye, wished she had passed out, it wasn't really her business what we decided to do and last I need was her to get a damned wind up her ass to jump in like she has a say.

" Well if you set his death up as an accident, you might be able to avoid Max getting upset?" Autumn decides to insert her mouth in our business.

I had to force myself to relax and play it off, but I so wanted to tell her off that moment and pop her little bubble.

:: You think we really can keep this up for any longer?:: Dwayne sounded annoyed too. :: She's not going to stop with the kill him off suggestions.::

:: I want to, only if it's just to make her feel even more pain when she realizes what's really going on.:: I smiled at Autumn and shook my head. " Max would know I have a hand in it. There would be no way out of that." For now, shell think she's one of us, but I'll be glad when I don't have to play nice to this superficial twat rocket.


	6. What's Next?

**What's Next?**

 **David PoV**

:: So what are we going to do? Are we really going to wait till Mikey goes ape shit and tries to eat his brother?:: Marko asks, eyeing Autumn who was smiling and being all cute with Laddie. Yay, gag time, she doesn't get Laddies just a tool and wont be around once we achieve what we want.

:: I'm not sure, but I think I wont wait, there will be to much chance for error. Unfortunately this girls movie doesn't actually have a date to pin down, but I'd say soon, he showed some ability to float at the bridge. I'm thinking tomorrow night, we force the vampire out early.::

:: Forcing him to change all at once is going to hurt like a bitch.:: Dwayne glanced my way, checking to see if I really would do that to our newest member.

:: Michael has no clue what he's becoming, he's changed enough that it wont be to painful, okay so it's going to be fucking painful to get hit with the change so early and all at once, but who fucking cares, I'm not risking missing when he starts to change, plus I don't know that I can hack that girls over dramatics much longer.. She fucking sat in my lap, like she thinks she has the fucking right to.::

:: Chill Dave, man.:: Paul laughs. :: Hey she went and sit in mine too, she like thinks she owns us or something, she's worse than Max.::

:: I'm chilled, this is me CHILLED, don't I seem chilled to you?:: I narrow my eyes on Paul, he seemed an idiot, but he had a brain in that skull of his, if he chose to use it... Which wasn't often.

" Hey boys?" autumn stood smiling, Laddie had retreated back to sit in next to star.

" Yea?" I asked, dreading what stupidity that was going to come out of her mouth, that I'd have to play along with... I keep repeating to myself: just one more night, just one more night. To keep me from nailing her mouth shut and telling her just how worthless a mortal she is. Fucking miss I'm perfect for you bitch.

" Can I have Mike as my first tomorrow?" She says low, I see the shocked look on Stars face from here... Must. Resist. Facepalm.

" Sure, not like she's gonna take him." I nodded towards Star and smirk seeing her lower her head a sad look over her face, but she was always sad anyway. Good thing Star was always caught up in her own misery to noticed my real goal, maybe Ms. Captain obvious here might have just worked in our favor.

" I'll not disappoint you!" Autumn seemed to happy to, all I can think is: To late you're already a disappointment.

 **Perspective?**

I watch the girl, I couldn't figure her out. How could someone hate another so much, Michael and Star, but how they treat Laddie, she seems to like him, think he's a cute kid. She *gags* even thinks of him as a victim, not because what we did, but cause Michael and star take away 'his' pack... I HATE children. They're best as a dessert, very sweet when so young and she thinks this kid was chosen to be one of us? A child that would never be able to truly care for itself on its own, cause us to stand out far worse than we already do? What a laugh, but still, how can she feel for a child when she can hold so much hate that she'd volunteer to kill?

I'd never have volunteered to be a monster as a mortal, hell I'd have tried to fight using everything I could have for my soul, for my humanity and I DID, up till the end. This girl thinks her life so hard, she's never gone a day hungry, never slept in the cold, not had to survive on the streets and she thinks she can understand us? That she knows what being an outcast is like? Fat chance. I look over at Marko and grin, he knew my plan, ah Marko, my best man through everything, through life and unlife, I can always count on him to ensure things go through, even if he is as bad as Paul at times.


	7. Didn't Make the Cut

_I'm not sure what I'll do next, maybe make a squeal to Lament of Innocents,_

 _cause sure a few are curious about grandpa and why he betrayed his grandson._

 _So what should my next story be?_

 **Surprise! You didn't Make The Cut**

 **David PoV**

Tonight the girl was excited, to excited, never in my 81 years as an undead monster have I seen a mortal be so damned ecstatic over killing another living breathing mortal. It'd make me sick to my stomach... If I still had the capacity for giving two shits about human life.

" So, we just wait for Mike to show?" Autumn makes a face, but she soon had that bubble enthusiasm back, nothing can keep her down when she thinks she's gonna kill one of her most hated movie characters of all time.

" Yea, what we're doing, he'll show up." We were setting around outside the cave up on the cliff near the bridges, had a nice cozy fire going to. " Then the part starts." I grin at her, knowingly, just she doesn't get that she's the buffet.

Autumn suddenly plops in my lap, which instantly makes me want to tear her head off, but I go along with what the girl thinks she knows, that I and the boys are hers, regardless that I want to end her pathetic life right now. I force myself to be relaxed and 'accepting' of my position.

" So, will you be my mate when I fully turn?" Autumn looks at me, almost dreamily.

Must repress the urge to rip the skin off her face.

Marko Snickers, I glance over at him and he gestures, running his fingers over his face and then looking towards Autumn, then back to me and that hand of his goes right to his mouth.. I knew what he meant, even without him in my head telling me he could do it. Autumn didn't catch the meaning though and just had a confused expression for a moment then shrugged and leaned into me.

" We shall see." I state, calm and smooth, while I internally was wanting to rip her open. Mate my ass, she think I'm some kind of character out of some little kids wet dream fantasy?

 **Confused Mike is Confused**

It wasn't long for Michael to arrive, he's pretty smitten by Star, even if he can't understand her, but Star's a girl, who the hell understands women? He was going to have to make Mike reevaluate his choice in females. Autumn naturally had perked up, cause she was all ready for her becoming one of us; this was going to be funny and worth the having to deal with her annoying ass the past few nights.

"So?" Autumn turns towards me, waiting for the go ahead and grins big when I nod and charges for Michael.

:: She's pretty dumb, she really thinks she can take on that jock... Even if I gave her blood, she's like a night behind him and STILL a girl.:: Marko speaks to me through our bond. :: Bets are Mikey looses it in ten.::

:: I call 20, cause he can hold it in, damn never seen someone get so angry and do so little, well he did punch David.:: Paul was just grinning ear to ear, watching the show as Autumn jumps on a very surprised Michael.

:: Lucky shot?:: Dwayne didn't sound like he believed it.

:: I didn't expect him to loose it, but I let him hit me, he didn't fail to impress." Indeed the mortal exceeded my expectations and had we both been human, I'd likely have had a bloody lip and a very sore jaw, but then I wouldn't have let him hit me. :: I'll say 5, my bloods going to push him over the edge.::

:: You mean you're going to push him?:: Marko adds, not like they all didn't know I'd try and make sure I won.

We all jerked our heads around as we herd the growl and scuffling, Michael was on the ground rolling away, trying to escape Autumn, who looked very comical and insane as she is trying to bite him.

" Wish we could film this." I muttered taking a drag from my cig. " This is priceless." And embarrassing I thought to myself.

" Get off me you psycho bitch! David?! Marko, anyone, you guys going to help?!" Mike shouted, a little freaked out, but quite angry, I could tell by his racing thoughts that he was dreading punching the girl. " Come on, someone pull this bat shit crazy chick off me!"

I laughed with the others. " Come on Michael, you can't tell me you can't handle a girl now? Just push her off." 5 mins have already passed, oh well, but I still tried to instill a sense of need in Michael to fight her off. " Bite her back, maybe she'll stop?" He'll have a hard time ignoring my command and to keep his cool.

Autumn stopped and looked at me confused when I told Michael to bite back.

" You didn't really think I was serious about you being one of us?" I didn't hide what was really behind my cool exterior, while kept the human face, I let the dark, cold monster creep up and stare, to know she was a toy and prey, the girl looked honestly hurt.

" You see, how can you join if I can't properly test you if you know what's going on? When you laugh at things that should repulse you or scare you. "

I start walking closer, I didn't care now, Michael had stopped and was looking at me, the confusion and my attention on the girl had broke any of my will on him and taken the wind out of his own building anger and blood lust. My feet stop just in front of Autumn.

" You think Michael weak because he acts as a normal human being would act. The thing is that IS what I want, I want a normal human being, one that acts like he should, showing he's sane, but has the desire enough to... Follow me, enough to be loyal to the point he'll jump off a bridge, just cause his friends did." I smirked, Michael was giving me dirty looks, but still confused, Autumn, well she was stunned.

I began to pace around them, like the predator I am, though my sights were on Autumn. " How can I accept you when you think it's all a funny game to laugh at and mock others like you are already one of us? Point of being initiated into anything is that you go through a trial that is NOT fun, to show your strengths and your weakness, to show how far you're willing to go. Saying you love me when you don't even know you think you love, tells me shit about who I'm bringing in, other than you are irrational and horny." I ground out menacingly to the girl, I could sense Michael was growing very uneasy and he had started backing up. I glance his way, I didn't want to scare him off, but I was going to have my words with her before blood is spilt.

" What are you talking about? Why you acting like this?" Michael's voice didn't waiver, but I could hear the start of fear in it, being in one of our presence with us can become very overwhelming for a mortal as they start picking up on something's not right and they should run.

" Oh, just your initiation, you see, autumn wanted to kill you, really, really badly, because she's in love with us, never mind that we might have different feelings, we apparently should be her mates and love her like the very special little girl she thinks she is. She also wants to kill Star, adopt Laddie and for some reason she thinks you're brother is better to be one of us than you are, never mind he wouldn't fit with us... At all. " I glance at Autumn . " Though I've not quite figured out how or why she even worked that out in her mind, when he's the one that wanted us dead. "

" She's insane?" Marko offers then shrugs.

" The bet's off right?" Paul sounded disappointed.

" ... Sam's never met you and wouldn't wish anyone dead." Michael gave Autumn a dirty look, nope Mike wasn't pissed off enough yet. " What the hell did you want to do with my brother?"

" She probably wanted to fuck him along with us." I say, yea I went there, I wanted to stoke that flame, it would be the fastest way to piss Michael off.

" I didn't!" Autumn sounded scared, good she finally realizing what she's messing with. " I wanted to help you, save you! He was going to kill you and she was to!"

" If you wanted to help us, then you'd have tried to help us figure out how to work around Mikes little brother, you know, the kid in your reality that laughs at killing us and pushes Michael to help? Instead you're to focused on killing Michael and Star and some how you actually LIKE the one who wants us dead to save Michael... A bit of twisted logic there if you ask me and you really think we'd want someone that doesn't even have their priorities straight, let alone without ebbing able to test Yea?"

" You're all insane, Sam's not going to come kill you guys and I sure aint." Michael gets up and starts dusting off his clothes. " I'm getting out of here, let me know when you wakos come back down to earth." he then shoots another glare at Autumn. " I don't care if you're a girl, you stay the fuck away from my family." Michael looks at me. " You too, leave my brother alone."

" I'm not going near him, I'm not insane." I point to Autumn. " It shit that's all came from her, stuff she said, I'm just dropping the dirty laundry on her, cause I'm tired of her, come on Michael, stick around, you know you want too." I cooed at him, imploring, even if a little bit of my power edged into it to tug at his mind, to subtly persuade him, only enough that he'd find a reason himself to stay.

" Fine what do you want? I don't want to hear a bunch of crazy talk, just send her psycho ass home, better yet, to a hospital, she needs a head doctor." Michael was not happy, didn't blame him, he just been told this girl been planning to kill him and Star and might want to bang his little bro.

" I'm not crazy! I told you what would happen! How can that not be enough?!" Autumn is looking at me and starting to become hysterical, she knew enough to know she wasn't going to live long, one way or another.

" You weren't helping us, you was helping the messed up image you have of us and only cause you thought everything would be like you picture in your head. You wouldn't give two shits about us the moment we didn't act like your dream image, the moment we act like... Individuals who's lives don't revolve around yours." I was tired of talking. " Marko, Michael needs a little help, don't you think?"

" What's that supposed to mean?" Michael asked wearily as Marko walks towards Autumn, who as backing up in fear.

" Oh nothing." Marko suddenly shifts and slashes at Autumns neck with his claws and pushes her against a now more than a little scared Michael.

 **Dreams**

The girl wakes up and grabs at her throat, it felt sore, really sore, last she remembered after the cut was Michael loosing his control from her blood. She sat in her bed shaking, it had been the most real vivid dream she had ever dreamed and she instantly jumps up to look in the mirror at herself.. Nothing, she was still whole, no scars, no wounds.

Still boring old Linda Muntz, But maybe that wasn't so bad after all. She turns around and pauses, seeing something on the bed, one look and her heart rate jumped, cause sitting on the bed was an ear ring, the one that was on Mikes ear, dried blood seemed to stain it. She reaches down and gulps, looking at the thing, it was real, so very real in her hands...

One of the first things she did; get rid of anything vampire related, especially Lost Boys, she never wanted to see another vampire anything, the things in her all to real dream weren't nice, David had tricked her, let her think they were what she thought they would be like in her fan fics. He didn't say anything to her, that hurt more, that he waited and let her think she was one of them.

Maybe she was insane, but she wasn't going to love or hate a fictional charter so much as if they're real, like they're her real friends and enemies ever again, that's for sure.

 ** _Okay, this was last chapter, decided to go with the sue learning a life lesson: No one, no thing is ever going to be what you want it to be and careful what you wish for, you just may get it._**


End file.
